


I Know You Don't Like It

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Buster, I know you don’t like it when I say I love you. -- Hunter Pence speaking on the field at AT&T after receiving the Willie Mac Award.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Don't Like It

"Did you have to say that? In public? In front of Willie Mac?"

"I didn't _have_ to say it."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I wasn't going to waste a chance to tell the world. Even if no one knew what I was really saying."

"The world doesn't need to know. Nobody but us needs to know."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just thought...I got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Hunter, it's okay."

"No, I got carried away. Kuip said to be funny and I thought...."

"Hunter? C'mere. Please."

"What?"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This just had to be written.


End file.
